Amon Tomaz (New Earth)
Brightest Day Along with several other heroes and villains Osiris was brought back to life at the end of Blackest Night. Osiris ignores his fellow Titans, simply stating that he wishes to return home. Following this, Osiris returns to Khandaq, vowing to restore the kingdom to its former prosperity. Osiris takes the petrified bodies of Black Adam and Isis and flies off to an unknown destination. During a flashback, it is revealed that Osiris attempted to return to the Teen Titans, only to leave in anger after being told by Wonder Girl to turn himself over to the authorities for killing Persuader. Angered when he discovers that he does not possess the power to restore his loved ones, Osiris enlists in Deathstroke's new team of Titans hoping that the mercenary will be able to help him in his goal. During his first mission with the team, Osiris assists in the murder of Ryan Choi, the fourth Atom. During his confrontation with Choi, Osiris tells the hero that he is sorry that he has to kill him. After the mission, Osiris becomes angered at Deathstroke's choice to name the team after the Teen Titans, claiming that they do not deserve it. After the Titans' second mission, Osiris returns to his quarters, in which the statues of Adam and Adrianna are. He notices that Adrianna's statue has changed slightly, developing a crack in her cheek. Osiris sits and meditates, willing that Adrianna shows him the way. The White Lantern symbol appears above him as he does so. Osiris is soon after contacted by the Entity, who tells him to free Isis. Just prior to being contacted by the Entity, Osiris enters into a verbal altercation with two of his teammates, Cinder and Tattooed Man, and ends up being cut across the face by the latter. Shocked after seeing that Tattooed Man was somehow able to make him bleed, a confused Osiris flies off into the sky, where he is eventually approached by the Entity. After learning that he must free his sister, Osiris muses that he may be able to rescue Black Adam as well, and claims that once his sister and Adam are freed, he will make the Titans regret mistreating him. During a battle with a drug kingpin named Elijah, Osiris again experiences a vision of Isis after Pisces knocks him out. She tells her brother that he is guilty for his hand in the murder of Ryan Choi, and that in order to free her, he will have to kill more people, making many more sacrifices. Osiris accidentally electrocutes Elijah after waking from his vison when he yells about Isis, and returns home to find that more cracks have appeared on Isis' statue. He then surmises that it was Elijah's death which caused the cracks, and states that he will indeed have to kill more people to free Isis from her prison. During a breakout at Arkham Asylum, Osiris is confronted by Killer Croc whom Osiris believes to be his old friend Sobek, who killed him. and brutally attacks him. Osiris kills a guard with lightning, although by doing so he releases all of the prisons' inmates. While they battle, the new Batman arrives and see Osiris, realising that he has been working with Deathstroke's team. Batman tries to get Osiris to explain his actions, but Osiris eventually escapes from Arkham Asylum and departs Deathstroke's team. Osiris travels to Philadelphia where he brutally kills several armed criminals until Freddy Freeman, the new Shazam, arrives. Osiris and Freddy fight, with Freddy trying to convince Osiris to stop killing. Osiris tricks Freddy into thinking he has been convinced, then uses the magic lightning to steal Freddy's powers and gives them to Isis, restoring her. The Entity then speaks to Osiris telling him that his mission has been accomplished and his life has been restored. However, Isis' first words to Osiris when he returns to her are "What have you done to me?" Osiris discovers that the deaths he caused have corrupted Isis' soul, causing her to fluctuate between her normal personality and a cruel callous one. While watching over her, he sees a news report on Khandaq being attacked by Qurac, and returns to find she has escaped. Isis attempts to commit suicide by lightning in order from her corrupted of destroy the world, but Osiris shields her with his own body. When they awake, Isis discovers that the corruption has left her, but she still feels it inside Osiris, and it worries her. Later, Osiris attacks the Qurac soldiers alongside Isis; she learns that Osiris became more violent to killing soldiers. Osiris then join Deathstroke's Titans to attacks Justice League, where were stopped by Isis to force them to leave Khandaq. She further ruler ship to withdraw from the United Nations, and says they will outlaw and recognize no power but their own for starting of World War III. When they leave, Osiris is stunned that by sister, Isis, after she orders his banishment from Khandaq because of his bloodlust. Upon returning to the Labyrinth, Deathstroke reveals to them that his proceeding items were used to create a healing machine called "Methuselah" for his dying son, Jericho. After healing Jericho, Deathstroke claims the machine can also resurrect the dead also can bring Black Adam as well. Osiris initially accepts, but after Cinder declares the Device a curse, he joins his and Tattooed Man in fighting the other Titans to destroy the Device. After Cinder sacrifices herself to destroy the device, Osiris leaves with Doctor Sivana in tow. He demands that Sivana create a new Methuselah Device to restore Black Adam, but Sivana asks in return that he helps him kill the wizard Shazam. | Powers = * : When Amon Tomaz says the name of his brother-in-law and benefactor "Black Adam", Amon is transformed into Osiris. In this form, he is granted a portion of Black Adam's powers, which are derived from ancient Egyptian gods. ** : Using Shu's endurance, Osiris can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults. Additionally, he does not need to eat or breathe and can survive unaided in space. *** ** : By channeling Heru's speed, Osiris can fly at hyper sonic speeds and steadily run at these superhuman speeds. *** ** : Osiris has a phenomenal level of super strength, able to easily bend steel, punch through walls and lift massive objects. Osiris's strength is enough that he can at least lift 100 tons. ** : Osiris has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. The wisdom of Zehuti also gives Osiris clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. *** ** : Aton's power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Osiris, also enhances Osiris's other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. *** : Osiris can use the lightning bolt as a weapon by dodging it and allowing it to strike an opponent or target. ** : This aspect is partly psychological, and gives Osiris superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off of, while also making him indestructible to harm like the great snake itself. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * : While in human form, Osiris was crippled, having been the victim of brutal torture at the hands of Intergang. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Osiris (DC Comics) | Links = * Osiris article at Titanstower.com }} Category:Black Marvel Family members Category:Formerly Deceased